A Simple Mistake
by Faerie x Phoenix
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are brother and sister. What happens when they start liking each other and find themselves in an akward position?
1. A Simple Mistake: Prologue

  
Title* A Simple Mistake - Prologue  
Author* Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
Rated* PG13  
  
Standard Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and all the characters mentioned here are property of the wonderful goddess, Naoko Takeuchi, and anyone she's sold the rights to, but this story is mine!!!  
  
  
I've decided to EXPLAIN a few things here. My friend rated my fic a 9. I asked her for her motives. I thought it should be lower. ~_~;; Anyways, she told me it was lacking a prologue or something to explain what was going on. Of course I told her before she read it what was going on, but all of you won't have ME (Serenity) to explain it to you along the way. So here goes. . .  
  
Usagi and Mamoru are brother and sister in my fic. Usagi and Mamoru live in the Tsukino residence. Their parents are Tsukino Ikuko, and Tsukino Kenji. In my fic I included Tsukino Shingo. . . to complicate things a little ~_~;; Yes, I DID use the original names. For some reason I prefer it. If I say more it will ruin the surprises later x_x;; heh... well er, what else? In my fic, I used the sailor senshi as well, to scramble things even more. Eh... I think I already gave away too much information!!  
  
The main idea of my story is that a simple mistake can cause everything to go wrong. Huh? Well you'll have to read to find out. BTW, I wrote another fic similar to this one. I got confused and named them wrong. This one was going to be called True Love: It Doesn't Matter Who You Are, while the other was going to be called A Simple Mistake. Except I found out too late!! Oh well *sigh* I messed up the direction I wanted to go with my stories. What happens in this fic and the other are really scrambled together!! Ja ne. Sowwie. Ja Mata. 


	2. A Simple Mistake: Chapter 1

  
Title* A Simple Mistake- Chapter 1  
Author* Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
Rated* PG13  
  
Author's Notes* Hi! This is my 6th Sailor Moon fanfic, but probably the 1st written by me that you've read. Hopefully you will enjoy reading the story!! BTW, if you have NOT read the prologue you should do so now!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and all the characters mentioned are property of the wonderful goddess Naoko Takeuchi and anyone she's sold the rights to, but this story is ALL mine!!!  
  
  
"Oh Usagi! You haven't even done the chores." Ikuko said angrily.  
  
"I'm very sorry, mama. Really I am." Usagi said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Mamoru noticed the sadness portrayed in her usual cheery eyes.  
  
Usagi went upstairs unpunished.  
  
Mamoru followed reluctantly, cornering his beloved Usagi.  
  
"I know something's bothering you. What is it? What's wrong?" Mamoru took a firm hold of Usagi.  
  
Usagi fidgeted. She was trapped.  
  
"Nothing. Really. I was just sad because I let mama down. . . again." Usagi looked down.  
  
"Please Usagi-chan. You know that's not true." Mamoru had a hurtful expression on his face.  
  
Usagi managed to squeeze under Mamoru's arm.  
  
"Usagi-chan!!" Mamoru smiled at the playful Usagi, running after her.  
  
Usagi slipped into her room. Before she managed to lock the door Mamoru slipped inside. He started tickling her.  
  
Mamoru's tickling caused Usagi to fall onto the bed. Any normal couple would start to kiss and fall into an oblivion of love. Except this wasn't the case. This wasn't the case at all.  
  
"Please, Usagi-chan. . . try telling me the truth. It helps." Mamoru kissed Usagi's forehead, leaving her speechless as he left the room.  
  
Usagi's heart was beating rapidly. She remembered his sad eyes before he left. He had wanted to say more. He couldn't and wouldn't. Usagi had also wanted to say something, more like hug him and embrace his warm muscular body.  
  
* He's my brother!! * Usagi fiercely (sp?) reminded herself.  
  
  
Did you like it? I hope so!! I WILL NOT continue writing until I get reviews!!  
BTW... please bear with me. I really don't know what the story is leading to. I know the main plot and the main twist, but how it will all end is an unknown. 


	3. A Simple Mistake: Chapter 2

  
Title* A Simple Mistake- Chapter 2  
Author* Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
Rated* PG13  
  
  
Author's Notes* Hi! I have A LOT of people to thank!! I was soo happy when I saw 9 reviews in 2 hours. I had posted that fic earlier that day. I signed back on to read one of my fav. fics, but was surprised to see many reviews in my mailbox!! Anyways, I would like to thank Hitomi De Fanel, Bunny, Sailor Candy, Rachel, Snow_Girl, Arkanfael, Serene Earth, Destiny Rose, and Jessica!! I checked a few hours later and I got MORE reviews. I will thank you in the next chapter!! Please keep the reviews coming.  
  
Standard Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and all the characters mentioned are property of the wonderful goddess Naoko Takeuchi and anyone she's sold the rights to, but this story is ALL mine!!!  
  
  
  
"Mamoru... " Usagi shook the warmth off as much as possible.  
  
* His touch... I always love it when he touches me. Why does he have to be my brother? My friends drool over him every time they see him!! It is definitely NOT fair. * Usagi was snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her Sailor Communicator (that's what it's called right?).  
  
"I can never have a moment of peace!!" Usagi pressed the sign of Mars on the communicator.  
  
"Usagi!! Get your butt over here!! There's a youma attack by the park and hurry!!" Mars yelled disapearing from the tiny circular screen.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Usagi yelled wings appearing on her back then disapearing and then magicaly covered by her Sailor Suit, "Alright!! I'm ready to moondust some negabutt!!"  
  
"Hey, negacreep!! Ready to go against a real Sailor Soldier?" Sailor Moon asked bravely, posing.  
  
"Hah!! As if. You puny thing go against me? You'll never be able to defeat me." the youma yelled snappily.  
  
"I'll start off small. Then I'll throw my powerful attacks." Sailor Moon whispered, "Moon Tiara Action!!" she yelled throwing her tiara like a frisbee.  
  
Sailor Moon's attack was some how thrown back at her. Usagi managed to dodge her tiara, but hurted her arm in the process of dodging her own tiara.  
  
"Oww!! You'll pay big time!! In the name of the Moon, you're Moondust!! Moon Princess... HALATION!!!!" Sailor Moon threw her attack.  
  
The scouts all sent their attacks as well.  
  
"World Shaking!!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"Deep Submerge!!" Neptune yelled.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!!" Jupiter threw ger attack.  
  
"Burning Mandala!!" Mars screamed.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" Mercury said.  
  
"Love Me Chain!!" Venus yelled.  
  
At the same time Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose to top it all off.  
  
"Sailor Moon. Are you okay?" Tuxedo Kamen flew down as soon as the youma was moondusted.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen. You've never come this close to me before. Oh, yes. I'm quite alright. Thank you for asking." Usagi blushed.  
  
"No problem." Tuxedo Kamen got nearer. He reached over and softly kissed Sailor Moon on her lips.  
  
"Tuxedo... " Usagi opened her eyes. In a moment he flew away.  
  
"Sailor Moon. You shouldn't have let him done that." Jupiter said worriedly.  
  
"Mako-chan. Please. I can take care of myself." Usagi sighed shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"Usagi!! What are you doing home so late?" Mamoru asked at the tired looking Usagi.  
  
"I was having a big fight with a thing called Rei." Usagi quickly made up.  
  
"Why do you two always... Usagi!! What is that on your arm? Are you okay?" Mamoru walked closer to Usagi.  
  
"Umm... yeah, why?" Usagi lied.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sailor Moon... " Tuxedo Kamen whispered.  
  
Sailor Moon's attack was some how thrown back at her. Sailor Moon managed to dodge her tiara, but hurted her arm in the process of dodging her own tiara.  
  
"Oww!! You'll pay big time!! In the name of the Moon, you're Moondust!! Moon Princess... HALATION!!!!" Sailor Moon threw her attack.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Tuxedo Kamen flew down.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"It's in the same spot." Mamoru mumbled.  
  
"Nani? Are YOU okay Mamoru?" Usagi gasped looking at her arm. It was worse than she had thought.  
  
"How did it happen?" Mamoru asked suddenly.  
  
"You could say it was a frisbee." Usagi shrugged going up to bed.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Mamoru whispered quietly.  
  
Usagi turned around. She thought she heard Mamoru say Sailor Moon. She shook it off. Besides how was it possible for Mamoru to find out? Little did Usagi know that it wasn't impossible.  
  
Usagi felt something warm on her forehead. It was a kiss.  
  
"Goodnight my little bunny." Mamoru shook his head.  
  
*Is it just that she's pretty? Or is it that I like my own sister?* Mamoru sighed going to bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You like? Please review!! I would just LUV you if you did. Anyways, I kinda rushed this chapter, so tell me whatcha think. I know it was mainly a battle, and it wasn't all THAT romantic, but if you keep reading we'll just see how far rated PG13 can go. Yep, mushy love romance!! j/k. I'm not sure yet!! Send suggestions to me at NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com, and review below. Thank you!! Ja ne.  
  
Love and Kisses,  
Serenity a.k.a. Relena (from Gundam Wing) 


	4. A Simple Mistake: Chapter 3

  
* A Simple Mistake- Chapter 3  
* Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
* PG13  
  
Author's Notes* Hi!! Okay, I'm WAY behind. I have like what... 30 people to thank? Anyways, I never thought this fic would be liked by so many. Anyways... please keep the reviews coming. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up. I'm very sorry that it took forever to get this out, but you have to understand that I am currently working on 13 other fics. Please don't be mad!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and all the characters mentioned are property of the wonderful goddess Naoko Takeuchi and anyone she's sold the rights to, but this story is ALL mine!!!  
  
  
The next few days were very odd for the two. Silence was all that would be said between them; nothing.  
  
"Mamoru-chan!!" Ikuko, his mother said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Coming mother." Mamoru replied.  
  
Usagi was walking by after taking a shower when she noticed Mamoru's door slightly ajar. Usagi peeked in. Mamoru was lifting weights. He had on some sweats and no shirt. Usagi let out a small gasp.  
  
Mamoru immediately heard it. He noticed Usagi looking in.  
  
"You can come in. Me, lifting weights has never stopped you from coming in here before." Mamoru stated.  
  
Usagi said nothing, but entered his room, closing the door carefully after her. Usagi was wearing nothing except a small pink towel. Mamoru stared at her small and pretty form. Usagi blushed immediately, noticing she had not yet dressed.  
  
"I was just passing by. Mama said to come down in 15 minutes." Usagi neared Mamoru sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"Usagi." he started, "you've been ignoring me. Why?" Mamoru sighed going back to lifting his weights.  
  
"I have not been ignoring you. I've just... I've just been busy." Usagi got up.  
  
"Stay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Mamoru stopped, and neared Usagi.  
  
Mamoru went real close. He hugged his sister with passion. Without realizing it, Usagi's towel fell. Mamoru lightly pushed Usagi onto the bed. He kissed her. His tongue mingled with hers. Mamoru's lips trailed downward towards Usagi breasts. Suddenly realization of what was happening struck Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mamoru got off of Usagi.  
  
"Me too. I'm sorry." Usagi nervously picked up the towel and wrapped it around her body once more.  
  
"It should never have happened. I'm your brother. Please forgive me." Mamoru pleaded.  
  
"It's okay. I... I liked it." Usagi blushed extremely.  
  
"I better get downstairs." Mamoru put on a shirt, and left quickly.  
  
Usagi ran to her room. Her body was warm. His body... it felt... good.  
  
Usagi cried silently. She felt uncomfortable.  
  
*I nearly had ~sex~... but, the worst thing is... is that I liked it.* Usagi changed quickly.  
  
"Hi Mamoru. Please call Usagi. I want her here too." Ikuko smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh... o- okay." Mamoru stuttered going back up the stairs.  
  
He knocked softly on her door. Usagi opened it. It was Mamoru. She blushed.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" Usagi said as coolly as possible.  
  
"Mother wants to talk to us." Mamoru said normally.  
  
"K. I'm coming." Usagi closed the door.  
  
He walked back down the stairs and sat down next to his mother.  
  
Usagi followed. She came down cheerfully and full of life.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mama-Ikuko-san!!" Usagi said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Sit down Usagi-chan. I want to talk to both of you about something VERY important to both of you." Ikuko started.  
  
"Okay. So what's up?" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Well..." she started, "I've decided to finally tell you. It's about Mamoru. I... I adopted him when he was really little." Ikuko sniffled.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi had not quite yet registered what their mother had just said.  
  
"Why?" Mamoru choked out.  
  
"I had known your parents really well. The Tsukinos were your parent's best friends; us. Kenji and I had not yet had a baby. And if someone didn't take you in, you would never recieve all the money on your father's will. If someone DID take you in THEY would get the money. So I decided to take you in. That way, you would recieve every last yen." Ikuko sighed.  
  
"Mother... why didn't you tell us before?" Usagi whispered tears running down her cheeks slowly... and softly.  
  
"I'm very sorry. I thought now was a good time, because Mamoru is turning 18, which is when he gets the money." she replied in return.  
  
"I feel like I've lost my best friend. My brother. Mamoru... " Usagi breathed heavily.  
  
At the current moment Mamoru really wanted to throw up.  
  
"Usagi. I'm STILL your brother. Nothing will change that." Mamoru stared at Usagi.  
  
Usagi only cried and ran back upstairs.  
  
Mamoru ran after her. He opened the door to see Usagi's clothes on the floor trailing towards the bathroom. He heard the water running and saw steam rising from the top.  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru whispered.  
  
  
"Konnichiwa my dear wife!!" Kenji smiled brightly to get a small welcome.  
  
"I told them. They went balistic. I should have told them at a younger age." Ikuko cried.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure they'll understand sooner or later."  
  
  
"Get out Mamoru!! I'm showering. Now!!" Usagi screamed with a crying sound to it.  
  
"What's wrong? Please. And besides, I already saw your body. Talk to me." Mamoru opened the shower door.  
  
"Mamoru. Get the hell out. I mean it." Usagi turned around so Mamoru could not see her.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Mamoru said.  
  
"No. If you really wanted to talk, you wouldn't just come in here." Usagi slapped him, closing the shower door. Usagi let her tears fall.  
  
*He is STILL my brother. My big brother. Because he is adopted gives me no right to hit him.* Usagi cried wanting to slap herself.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He felt desperate. He needed to talk to someone... Motoki. He could talk to Motoki!  
  
*I want to talk to Usagi, then Motoki.* Mamoru thought.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that went well, didn't it Mamoru? :þ Hee! Please review. And did anyone sense a mood change? It's as if someone else wrote this chapter. Or is it just me? Do you want the next chapter to be hentai? Please review and tell me.  
  
~ Princess Serenity a.k.a. (Queen) Relena Peacecraft ~ 


	5. A Simple Mistake: NOTE

Konnichiwa mina-san! I am so sorry for taking the longest on my fanfics. I DO have a life, ya know. Anyways, this is just a note, **not** a chapter. I will rewrite all the chapters in this fic so they're in HTML. Meaning, they will be better. I AM in school, but thanks to your reviews and encouragement I will continue ASAP. My fanfic, A Simple Mistake won't be hentai. One, because kids might have liked my story, two, I don't have the guts, three, there is no need for it. If you don't know what I'm talking about, gomen nasai!! This note is for ALL of my fanfics to save me a little time. I will be continueing my fic, Forbidden To Eternity. I hadn't realized it, but someone asked me if they could place my fic on their site. Well, if you want to place ANY of my fics on your site the answer is yes, you may. All you gotta do is e-mail me at nqueenserenity@gurlmail.com, and I will gladly send you the chapters. Please e-mail me, because in the note section of a fanfic I will personalize the message for your site. Expect a new chapter to ALL my fics within 3 weeks, the _max_. Thank you for your loyal patience. Arigatou gazaimazu!! 


End file.
